


If This Works Out

by cover2cover



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Useless Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cover2cover/pseuds/cover2cover
Summary: Yes, vampires. I'm sorry, please don't hate me.





	1. Hi, I'm Embarassing

“Y/N, hurry up! We need to be there before the line gets too long!”  
“How long can the line for Minions 3 be?” you ask your mirror as your sister rushes around behind you.  
“Why are you getting so fancy if no one is going to be there?” she retorts as she pulls on her shoes. You smear the tinted moisturizer on your lips and throw it in your purse. Who needs lots of makeup when you’re so naturally beautiful? It’s your hair that took the longest. But your sister is right, why are you getting so fancy? It’s just a kids movie. Maybe one of the kids will have brought their hot older brother. It’s not probable though.  
You follow your little sister outside. The movie theater is just a few blocks away but you hop in your parents snazzy Jeep because you can listen to at least one song before you get there. And you can go through the drive-through at Smoothie King instead of going inside. It’d be a shame to waste this “I-look-good” feeling on a dark movie theater.  
By the time you get to the movie theater, however, your hair is a mess from riding with the top down. You swallowed a bug because you were singing along with Shawn Mendes and you can’t stop coughing. Everyone’s staring at you as you buy tickets and popcorn.  
“Hey maybe you should sit outside until you stop coughing,” your sister says.  
“No way,” you reply hoarsely as you order a large drink, “I already paid for the ticket, I’m not missing the movie.”  
“You don’t even like Minions that much.”  
“Maybe not but I don’t like to waste money even more.” You take a big gulp of soda and start choking.  
After you’ve hacked up one lung and possibly a kidney, sprayed your drink all over some random guy and dribbled it all down the front of you ruining your shirt, you're not so worried about wasting money. You just want to go home. Mr. Random Guy who has stopped whacking you on the back asks, “Are you okay?”  
“Nope, sorry about your face,” Wow that was really rude, “I mean sorry about spitting my drink in your face. Your face is fine, not like I’m trying to hit on you fine but you have a nice looking face that you don’t need to apologize for.” Please stop talking right now. You look at his face just to make sure you are right about that. Woops, he really is fine. Even with saliva enhanced Coke dripping down his chin. His hair is a light golden color like the now-soggy popcorn in his hand. Manly features and dark eyes, super cute little grin. You look down quickly because now you’re staring. And that’s creepy.  
“So you don’t want to hit on me?”  
“Would you really appreciate that after I spit my drink on you?”  
“Yeah, you really got my attention,” he says with a laugh. Ugh, he’s sooo cute!  
Your little sister hands you some paper towels from the restroom. He grabs them first and gently starts wiping off your face. His hand is under your chin tilting your head up and he’s caressing your cheek with a paper towel. You know all your makeup has probably come off and you look like a mess but you hope he doesn’t notice. Maybe he even kind of thinks you’re cute.  
“I’m going to go watch the movie,” your sister says.  
“Is it starting?” he asks taking a quick swipe at his face with the towel.  
“Yeah but it’s the minions movie.”  
“I know, that’s what I’m here for.”  
“Let me guess, your little brother begged you to take him.” You sister is looking at you while she says this, hoping to make you feel guilty but you are staring at Mr. Random Fine Guy even though it’s creepy.  
“No, I came by myself. I really like the minions, they’re so funny and cute,” he turns and looks at you, “Kinda like you.”  
OMGoodness, he likes you and thinks you’re funny and cute!  
“You should sit with us,” you say as you playfully grab his arm. He smiles at you and your heart clenches in your chest. It’s true love for sure.  
The movie is weird and obnoxious but you laugh anyways because he’s laughing.  
When you go to the bathroom afterwards and you know that Mr. Fine is either a really good actor or he really likes you because your mascara has given you raccoon eyes, your nose has miraculously developed a pimple on the tip of it, and your hair is a sticky, windblown mess. You don’t even know his name.  
It has started raining. The jeep is going to be a mess and your parents are going to kill you. Before you can even find your sister or Mr. Fine, you hurry out to see if you can get the top up. As you struggle someone comes up beside you.  
“Need some help?” he asks. It is Mr. Fine.  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
You manage to get the top up and quickly jump inside. You will have to get some more paper towels from the bathroom.  
“This is the second time today that I’m cleaning up a mess for you. Are you usually like this?”  
“No, and this one wasn’t really my fault.”  
You turn on the jeep and ‘Nothing Holding Me Back’ erupts from the speakers, blasting your eardrums. You reach for the dial just as he does. Your hands touch. He quickly pulls back. Quick think of something to say before things get awkward.  
“Oh, I forgot to ask what your name is. Mine’s Y/N.”  
“Really? That’s funny cause that’s the name of my girlfriend.”  
Everything inside you freezes and then shatters into a million peices. You quickly throw the jeep into reverse and almost hit another car.  
“Are you okay?” he asks as his knuckles grow white from gripping the armrest and the door handle.  
“Yeah.” But you’re really not, you’re dieing inside.  
“How do you do anything without help? Anyways, as I was about to say before you almost got us killed, she’s not actually my girlfriend. I haven’t asked her out yet.”  
What was this supposed to be? A chance for you to convince him that he should ask you out instead? Yeah, right! You may have practically thrown yourself at him before but you weren’t going to be in competition with another girl or beg him to ask you out. You still have some pride.  
“Well, then you should ask her out,” you say, coolly, “I’m sure she’d be thrilled.”  
“Okay, but how? She’s really special and I want her to say yes.”  
“Why are you asking me? How should I know how she would like you to ask her out?”  
He laughs, you scowl. Why is he doing this to you? Doesn’t he know how your heart is hurting right now? You’ve pulled up to the door and you hope your sister notices. You really want to push Mr. Fine Jerk out the door.  
“Just tell me how you would want to be asked out.” He’s looking at you so intensely.  
You sigh and roll your eyes.  
“I guess I don’t really care where we are as long as I like him. He should just say that he likes me and ask me out. I’ll probably have been waiting a long time for it and will be glad it’s finally happening.”  
“Really? That’s all you want?”  
“Yeah, just simple and heartfelt. Save the fancy stuff for later.” Why isn’t your sister coming? Has she been kidnapped or does she just not see you?  
Suddenly, he takes your hand and looks directly into your eyes as he says, “Y/N, I really like you. When I saw you, I really didn’t want you to choke and die in the theater before I could ask you out. Will you go out with me?”  
OHHHH! He had been talking about you the whole time! You honestly feel like crying but instead you laugh.  
“YES! Of course yes. I like you, too!” You fling your arms around him in an uncomfortable hug across the jeep. You want to kiss him but that might be a little much seeing as you still don’t even know his name. Suddenly someone knocks on the passenger's window. It’s your sister.  
“Hey umm, my sister’s here,” you say as you pull back, “Uhh, let me give you my phone number.”  
“Yeah, here, I’ll give you mine, too.”  
And in High School Musical fashion; you swap phones, take a quick photo, and type in your number. Perfect.  
He jumps out and your sister gets in. He waves at you before running to his car. Your sister is soaking wet and mad.  
“Next time you drive to the door to pick me up, make sure I can actually get in the car!”  
You just grin.

“Hey Jackson, how was the movie?”  
“It was good. I met someone.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah, I asked her out, she said yes.”  
“Does she know, about... you know?”  
“No.”  
“Will you tell her?”  
“Maybe.”  
“So, is she the one?”  
“Not sure yet, it’s too early to tell.”


	2. Gotta Love dis Fam

After wiping down the car with all of the towels in the house and taking a shower, you look at his picture on your phone. He didn’t type in his name so you write “Mr. Fine Boyfriend”. He really is fine. A slight blush, or maybe it's the lighting, highlights his perfectly tan skin. You want to run your fingers through his hair and tousle it even more than it already is. His lips look kissably soft. You can only hope you look as good in your picture. What should you set as his ringtone? How about the song that was playing when you were in the car together? You guys already have a couple song. How cute is that! You wonder when he’ll text you. Maybe you should text him first. Nah, don’t want to seem too clingy. You start practicing selfies to send him, instead. Gotta make sure you always look good. 

Your sister comes in your room, without knocking, just as you’re practicing your duck face. 

“What are you doing?”

“Why didn’t you knock?”

“I brought you a bowl of ice cream, I didn’t think I would have to knock. You just get weirder and weirder the longer I know you.”

“Yeah, well at least I don’t still beg my older sister to take me to a kid’s movie.”

“Well at least I didn’t meet my new boyfriend at said movie.”

“You don’t even have a boyfriend!”

“How do you know?” And she storms out with both bowls of ice cream. 

“HEY! One of those is mine!” you yell after her. Where would she get a boyfriend, anyways? She’s, like, twelve. Your phone goes off and it’s him.

TXT

“ _Hey Y/N, hope you didn’t catch a cold from being out in the rain! When can I see you again?”_

_ You smile. Maybe it’s okay to be a little clingy. _

_ “I hope you did catch a cold and then I can come over and take care of you! Or we could just hang out on Wednesday. I don’t have anything going on then.” _

_ “You don’t really want to see me with a cold, snot dripping from my nose, eyes all bloodshot from lack of sleep, coughing everywhere. I bet you’re really cute when you have a cold. _

_ Wednesday sounds great. What time should I pick you up?” _

_ “How about two? And I do not look cute when I have a cold!” _

_ “Two? I thought we could go out for lunch. How about 11:30?  _

_ Your nose probably gets all red and you’re sleepy and cuddly and you talk funny cause your nose is stuffed up. Yeah, I’d say that you look cute.” _

_ “First of all, I get grumpy not sleepy when I have a cold and I drool because I have to breath through my mouth and it’s just hanging open all the time! Now, stop thinking everything I do is cute!  _

_ Secondly, 11:30 works fine, can’t wait to see you! _

_ And third of all, I still don’t know your name.”  _

_ “What’s my contact name on your phone right now?” _

As you look at the name you decide to lie “ _I didn't fill one in_.”

“ _Oh come on! I changed your name to Super-Cute-With-A-Cold-Girlfriend”_

_ “Seriously!?” _

_ “No, it’s Y/N the Beautiful” _

_ “Awww, well yours is Mr. Fine Boyfriend” _

_ “I thought you said you hadn’t filled it out?” _

_ “I hadn’t! I did it just now” _

_ “Is that because of my face? the fine part?” _

_ “Yeah” _

_ “Then I think I should be super-fine” _

_ “Wow, maybe I’ll just change it to Mr. Full-Of-Himself” _

_ “I like Mr. Self-Confident better” _

You laugh. Downstairs you hear your mom come home. She’ll want help making supper.

“ _Okay, I changed it to Mr. Sassy instead. Mom’s home, gotta go_ ”

You leave your phone on your bed because you know how much she hates it when you check your phone when she’s talking. 

When you get to the kitchen your sister is there already telling Mom about the movie and the guy you met. She’s making him sound like a total creep. Your mom raises an eyebrow at you.

“How was the movie, Y/N?” she asks with that particular tone that either means you’re in trouble or she is secretly laughing at you. It’s hard to tell.

“It was okay, sequels always seem to get worse. Need some help with supper?”

“Yes, thank you.”

You just need to remind your mom that you are a responsible kid and you’ve never done anything too crazy before so she can trust you not to get a creeper boyfriend. 

At the table as you eat, you ask your mom how her day was and you try to pay attention. Keep the conversation light and focused on her. Then she asks, “So, did the jeep get ruined when it rained earlier?”

“I mean, it got a little wet but we wiped it down with towels when we got home.”

“It got more than a little wet,” your sister mutters. You kick her under the table. 

“Next time, leave the top on. It always seems to rain when you drive the jeep, Y/N.” Your mom is definitely laughing at you now. You can see it in the corners of her mouth and in the creases by her eyes. That’s better than being in trouble.

Your sister goes up stairs after supper and you help your mom clean up.

“So, when are you seeing this boy again?”

“On Wednesday. He’s picking me up at eleven and taking me out for lunch. He’s really not as creepy as YS/N made him sound.”

“I didn’t think so but I would still like to meet him.” 

“Okay.”

“Dad is going to be home by Friday, you should invite him over for supper. What is his name, by the way?”

“Ummm,” well great now you are going to look stupid, quick make something up, “It’s Jack….son, Jackson.” Yeah, he looks like a Jackson. Good job. 

“Jackson Jackson? Well that’s a little strange.”

“No! It’s just Jackson, I don’t know his last name.”

“Oh, I see.” Even though her head is turned away you know she’s smiling. She totally knows that’s not his real name.

“Well, I better go text Jackson to make sure that he can come on Friday.” You quickly turn around to make a run for it.

“Hey, Y/N.”

You stop in your tracks. “Yes?”

“Can you please talk to your sister? I think something’s wrong and I know she won’t talk to me.”

“Oh, okay.”

That’s your mom’s way of saying, “Your sister’s in a mood, it’s probably your fault. Go apologize.” You hurry upstairs to get it over with. 

You knock on your sister’s door before sticking your head in. She’s on her bed listening to music. Yep, she’s in a bad mood. Both of the ice cream bowls from earlier are on the floor filled with melted ice cream soup. 

“Uhhh, hey. What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh come on, even Mom noticed something’s wrong and she’s only been here for an hour.”

You sit down on the bed and pause her music. She rolls over so she doesn’t have to look at you.

“Is it because I yelled at you earlier for not knocking?”

“No.”

“Okay, is it because I didn’t actually want to go to the movie with you?”

“No,” she sighs in exasperation, “It’s because every time you get a boyfriend, you always focus on him. And any little amount of attention that I got from you before is gone. Mom is always okay with whatever guy you date but I can’t have a boyfriend because I’m ‘too young’. I’m pretty sure you had at least two boyfriends at my age.”

You stare at your sister’s back, wondering when this happened. When did she grow up?

“Listen, if you’re just going to sit there, apologize and leave. I want to listen to my music.”

“Hey, look, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that I left you out but you do understand he’s my boyfriend and I don’t want to share him.”

“And you’re my sister and I don’t want to share you. Just go away.”

This isn’t going very well.

“So, do you have a boyfriend?”

She puts in her earbuds and turns on her music.

“Come on! If you do I could drive you places to meet him and keep your secret and stuff. That’s what sisters are for.”

“As opposed to actually spending time with me. I shouldn’t have to have a boyfriend for you to notice me and relate to me!” She turned to face you and you can feel the tension in the air. Why couldn’t Mom have just talked to her?

“I’m shallow, okay? I’m boy-crazy and romantic. I don’t sit in my room and think deep thoughts like you! I just want to have some fun!”

“So do I! And I want to have fun with you because you always look like you’re having a great time!”

“Even when I’m choking on bugs and spitting my drink on people?”

“Who then ask you out.”

“Well, that doesn’t always happen, even for me.” 

“How come the boys are always asking you out, anyways?”

“Because I encourage them to. You stare at them from a distance and act independent and self confident. That usually scares guys.”

“Great, so I’ll never get a boyfriend.”

“No, there will be some guy who talks to you anyways because he likes that you know yourself well enough to not go after boys just for the attention. He’ll like the fact that if you like him back, he knows it’s because of who he is as a person not that you just want another boyfriend because you can’t live without one. It might take some time to find him but he’ll come.”

“I think he already has.”

“Oh really? And who is he?”

“Yugyeom. He sits beside me in history and art.”

“You mean the kid who used to play tag with you at recess and accidently kissed you in the play?”

“Yeah. We’ve been hanging out and passing notes. He’s really fun. He asked me to go to the Christmas party with him this year.”

“What? But that’s in like five months! He’s really planning ahead.”

YS/N laughs. That’s a good sign. You talk for a little longer and promise to plan some time to hang out with her. You also promise to drop her at Yugyeom’s house to hang out with him and some friends on Wednesday. Now you both have dates, sort of.

When you finally get to your room to text Mr. Sassy about dinner on Friday, you see that you have one missed message.

“ _Alright, that’s the last time I let you try to figure out a name for anything. It’s Jackson. My name’s Jackson Wang._ ”

 

“I’ve got a date on Wednesday for lunch.”

“Oh really. Are you buying or is she going to be lunch?”

“Shut up, you know we don’t actually drink blood.”

“Yeah but you might want to eat her up because she’s just so cute!”

“What even, man? You sound like a grandma.”

“Sorry.”

“But she is really cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, vampires. I'm sorry, please don't hate me.


	3. Red Hot Date

Wednesday comes fast, luckily. You never did like waiting for anything. You’ve been texting Jackson pretty much non-stop. (You still can’t believe that’s his name) He wasn’t frightened away by your parents inviting him over for supper. From the way his text sounds, he actually seems pretty excited. But he seems to be excited about everything.

You’ve tried to get him to tell you what you’ll be doing on your date but he keeps saying it’s a surprise. You hope it’s not another trip to the movie theater.

YS/N has been really talkative and happy. She made you do facials with her. You didn’t even know she liked those. She even asked you to help her pick out her outfit. You are both sitting quietly in the living room waiting for 11:30 and trying not to mess up your perfect looks. You flip channels on the TV while YS/N reads a book. She looks so sophisticated and glamorous. You’re almost jealous of her. Then you remember how great your hair looks and how on fleek your eyeliner is and you stop worrying that Jackson will take her on the date instead. Your sister might be a princess but you’re a star. Come to think of it, you do feel hot and gassy. You hope you aren’t getting sick. Suddenly, a horrible thought enters your mind. You stand up and YS/N gasps. 

“Y/N, you need to change your pants!”

You look back at the crimson stain on the couch. Perfect. Cramps hit you and your legs start to feel weak. Why now? You’re going to have to cancel the date. You really don’t feel well.

“I’ll clean the couch, just go get changed,” YS/N says. 

“I can’t go on a date like this! I feel awful,” you wail. Tears spring to your eyes and you know your makeup is done for. YS/N sighs and bundles you off toward the shower. She brings you your comfy clothes and says she’ll make an excuse to Jackson when he shows up and that,no, she is not mad at you for ruining her “date”. 

You let the hot water ease your aching muscles. You should have taken selfies when you had gotten ready. Then at least you could have shown Jackson how good you did look. Not even the smell of your favorite soap can cheer you up. YS/N calls through the bathroom door, “I’m just gonna go to the store really quick, do you need anything?”  

“Ice cream! And chocolate! And a salad, cus I still want to be healthy! And chips! Oh, and a package of Oreos!” You are very hungry.

“Okay, I’ll just buy the whole store!” YS/N says with a laugh. Well, at least she’s happy.

You putter around the empty house with your towel wrapped around your head. You know it will make your hair dry funny but you don’t care. You find the stash of old Disney movies that you still have on VHS under your bed and get out the tiny TV that can play them. You set it up in YS/N’s room because it’s cleaner. Then you pile blankets and pillows on her bed and put your hair in a messy bun because the towel is too heavy to wear all day.

You’ve checked your phone but Jackson hasn’t texted you. Maybe he’s mad that you couldn’t go. What excuse did YS/N give him that would make him mad? Was he offended that YS/N told him and not you? You need to ask her but she’s still at the store. Just as you start to wonder if YS/N has been kidnapped, you hear the door open downstairs. But there’s more voices than just her’s. You creep to the banister to try and hear who it is. 

“Y/N! Are you upstairs?” she shouts up at you.

“Yeah,” you reply, listening intently for the other people. Maybe you just imagined it. 

“Okay, do you want all your food now?”

“No, just the salad, chips, Oreo’s and some milk.”

“Alright, I’ll be up in a minute!”

You hear her go into the kitchen and put things away. But you’re pretty sure you can hear others moving around down there, too. Did she bring someone over? No, she wouldn’t when she knows how you’re feeling. And who could she have met while at the store? But there are two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs.

“I didn’t know what kind of salad to get you so I got the kale, I hope that’s okay,” YS/N says as she hands you the prepackaged salad. Right behind her is Jackson. You feel your face turning red and pull a blanket over your head. Nope, not gonna deal with this. You hear Jackson laugh.

“You’re so cute!” he says as he crawls onto the bed next to you and gives you a hug.

“YS/N, I told you to tell him I was sick, not invite him over!” You peek out from under the blanket to glare at her.

“Well, he wanted to take care of you and he gave me a ride to the store so I didn’t have to lug all that stuff back on my own. Don’t be too mad because Yugyeom is coming over, too.”

“WHAT!? I’m  _ sick _ . I don’t want anyone to see me like this!”

“Yeah, but his friends bailed on him and Jackson is here so I thought it would be okay. It’s more fun to watch movies with a lot of people, anyways.”

“Yeah, just relax. I think you look perfectly fine. You’re always so pretty,” Jackson says with a smile. 

“And I didn’t want to be your guys’ third wheel,” YS/N says, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, fine. I guess it’s alright. But put in a movie before I overthink it.” You open your salad and sit a little closer to Jackson. He smells nice.

“What do you want to watch first?” YS/N asks. She starts listing off movies.

“Wait, what’s ‘The Great Mouse Detective’?” Jackson asks.

“Have you not seen it? Oh, we have to start with that!” you practically squeal.

Somewhere in between that and “Lady and the Tramp”, Yugyeom shows up. You all break out the ice cream and everyone piles on the bed. It is more fun with all of you watching and laughing together. You’ve just finished “The Rescuers” when suddenly, your mom comes in.

“Hello, gentlemen. I didn’t know we were having a party.” She folds her arms and leans against the door frame. Well, Mom knew about Yugyeom now. So much for sisters keeping secrets.


End file.
